Le bal de Noël
by AnoDevils
Summary: 1977!James et Lily se sont toujours détester. Rajoutez un bal de noël et vous verez comment c'est deux amants ont eu leur premier baiser!
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Notre baiser  
  
Résumé : 1977 James Potter et Lily Evans se sont toujours détesté. Rajouté un bal de Noël et un slow et vous verrez comment c'est deux personnages ont eu leur premier baiser ! Un Chapitre  
  
Disclaimer : L'Histoire m'appartient et seul deux personnages m'appartient c'est Amy Martins et Amanda Anderson. Le reste des persos eux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. *******************  
  
Un garçon marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait les cheveux en bataille qui était brun et il avait les yeux marron. Il se nommait James Potter  
  
-Et Cornedrue attend cria une voix que James connaissait très bien. Un jeune homme rejoignit son ami. Lui il s'appelait Sirius Black et il avait les cheveux qui arrivait au cou et des yeux bruns. Ces deux garçons faisait des mauvais tours mais ils n'étaient pas seuls ils avaient deux autres garçons avec eux (AD : qui ne sont pas la en ce moment). Un des deux garçons (AD: qui n'est pas là) s'appelait Remus Lupin. Lui avait les yeux gris bleus et les cheveux blonds. L'autre garçon s'appelle Peter Pettigrow et lui était petit, maigre, à comparer de ces 3 amis. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts bruns. Les quatre ensembles avaient donné le nom de Maraudeurs.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius dit-il avec une voix fatigué.  
  
-Tu c'est il y a le bal de Noël cette année dit Sirius avec enthousiasme. James hocha de la tête pour dire oui.  
  
-Bien devine quoi Amy Martins m'a invité à aller au bal avec elle cria presque Sirius.  
  
-Bravo Sirius mais tu as oublié un détail, elle est l'amie de Evans et c'est mon ennemi cette fille et ça gang aussi donc je ne suis pas content chuchota James à l'oreille de son ami.  
  
-Donc je ne dois pas te dire que Remus y va avec Anderson murmura Patmol. Mais James entendit son murmure et il cria : QUOI REMUS Y VA AVEC L'AMI DE EVANS. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND À LA FIN *************** Dans le dortoir des filles  
  
-Tu sais Sirius y va avec... dit Amy à Amanda  
  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez les filleit Lily. Lily avait des cheveux roux auburn et des beaux yeux vert émeraude. Amanda elle ne ressemblait pas à Lily. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Amy était un mélange de Lily et d'Amanda. Elle avait les cheveux presque roux brun et elle avait des yeux bleus. Et ces trois on les surnommait « Dream Team ».  
  
-De rien mentit Amanda.  
  
-Je sais que tu mens Aman (surnom de Amanda) dit Lily, dit moi la vérité.  
  
-Bien on parlait du bal de Noël avoua Amy.  
  
-Ben ce n'est pas un crime dit Lily qui cachait un fou rire.  
  
-Parce qu'on parlait de nos cavaliers dit Amanda. -Et ?  
  
-Et on y va avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin dit Amy.  
  
-Quoi cria Lily.  
  
-Bien ça ne fait rien Lily toi tu y va avec ce Serdaigle Mattew McLean répliqua Amanda.  
  
-Bien il est gentil pas comme Potter et ça petite bande de c***.  
  
-Bon les filles arrêtons de ce chicaner et allons plutôt manger dit Amy qui était rendu calme.  
  
Les filles descendirent en bas et elles croisèrent James avec une fille de Serdaigle il lui dit : Tu veux aller au bal avec moi. La fille dit oui et James s'en alla (AD : avec elle) à la grande Salle. Lily avait été la seule à entendre la conversation de ces deux personnes. Et bien sur elle alla bavasser ce fait à ces amies. S'en qu'elles ne se rendent contre elles étaient arrivé a la Grande Salle. Dumbledore demanda le silence.  
  
-Bonjour chers élèves dit le vieux directeur.  
  
-Bon mon message concerne le bal de Noël, les préfets (es)-en-chef devront ouvrir le bal dit le directeur en regardant les deux préfets horrifiés par la nouvelle. Oui parce que les deux préfets-en-chef étaient James Potter et Lily Evans.  
  
-Bon hé bien bon dîner dit Dumbledore. Le dîner ne se passa pas très bien pour les deux concerné. 10 jours étaient passés depuis ce dîner atroce pour James et Lily et c'était le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances et par surprise presque aucuns élèves de septième année n'allèrent chez leurs parents. La journée se passa très vite et il ne leur restait qu'un cours et c'était celui de Potions avec Flux le pire prof de l'école. Seul Rogue et sa bande de Serpentard écoutait le cours. Et Flux était tellement ennuyeux que le Dream Team et les Maraudeurs s'endormirent en début du cours. Et il enleva 200 points à Gryffondor. Les 7 gryffondor montèrent les escaliers à pas de tortue. Tous étaient fatigués. Tout les professeurs de Poudlard leur avait donné au moins 3 devoirs à faire pour la fin des vacances. Même Lang, le prof de DCFM, avait donné des devoirs. C'était le prof le plus cool de tout le lycée. Lily arriva la première dans la salle commune et prit le seul sofa qui restait. Personne ne s'en plaignit sauf James qui rouspétait contre Lily.  
  
-S.v.p. Evans laisse moi ce sofa supplia James.  
  
-Non.  
  
-S.v.p.  
  
-Non  
  
-S.v.p.  
  
-Non  
  
-S.v.p...  
  
-Oh vous allez arrêtez de vous chamailler tout les deux vous m'agacez tellement dit Amy suivit de Sirius. James grimaça et Lily bouda toute seule. Peter lui était en train de se faire battre par un 2ième année au échecs (AD: Hahahahahahaha ha). Remus faisait ces devoirs de Potions, Amanda écrivait dans un livre. Amy et Sirius eux avaient une discussion normale sur le cours de Divination. Seul James et Lily ne faisait rien et au même moment ils dirent : -Je vais prendre ma douche. Ils se regardèrent et ils se lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire «c'est moi en premier ».  
  
-Une partie bataille explosive proposa James.  
  
-Avec plaisir dit Lily. Pendant presque une demi-heure ils jouèrent et jouèrent et c'est James qui gagna la partie. Il se leva s'en dire un mot à personne sauf à Lily et c'était : c'est moi qui a gagner. Il resta 15 minutes sous la douche et sortie. Quand il ouvrit la porte il put voir une Lily entouré d'une serviette. James remarqua qu'elle n'était pas si laide que ça. Elle avait de belles petites cuisses. Pendant ce moment Lily regarda James, il n'était pas si affreux que ça. Il avait un beau torse musclé dut à ces entraînement de Quidditch. C'est Lily qui parla en premier.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ce sourire pervers Potter.  
  
-Je pourrais te poser la même questions Evans répliqua t-il. Il la laissa entrer et alla ce coucher dans sa chambre de préfets. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Lily arrêta la douche et alla ce coucher.  
  
****************** Une semaine passa.  
  
****************** Bon il est 23h52 le 24 décembre pensa James, j'ai tout acheter mes cadeaux et dans moins de dix minutes c'est Noël. 23h57. 23H59. 00h00. James s'endormit. Le lendemain James ouvrit les yeux. Il décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis (AD : Ils ne dorment pas dans la même chambre). Mais quand il mit un pied par terre il toucha, avec le pied, à un petit paquet il le prit et vit que à l'intérieur il y avait un petit livre et il s'instituait « Les 50 meilleurs attrapeurs du monde ». Une petite note venait avec et ça ce lisait comme ceci.  
  
Pendant 7 ans on c'est haït Pendant 7 ans on a été ennemi Je veux juste qu'on soit ami Et cela pour la vie Et c'était signé : L.E.  
  
James était surpris. ******************** Dans la chambre d'à coté  
  
Lily se leva et elle voulait voir ces amies. Elle mit un pied par terre et s'en même le toucher, Lily prit le paquet. Elle l'ouvrit bien sur et elle vu qui y avait un collier avec une perle émeraude. Une petite note venait avec  
  
Pendant 7 ans on c'est haït Pendant 7 ans on a été ennemi Je veux juste qu'on soit ami Et cela pour la vie Et c'était signé : J.P.  
  
Lily était perturbé.  
  
5 minutes se passèrent après ce moment et c'est James qui alla rejoindre Lily. IL cogna à la porte.  
  
-Entrer dit elle. James entra.  
  
-Ha c'es toi dit Lily.  
  
-Ouais c'est pour parler de ton cadeau que tu m'as offert dit-il.  
  
-De quel cadeau c'est toi qui m'as offert un cadeau répliqua Lily. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment pour découvrirent le coupable.  
  
-Attend je parie que c'est nos amis qui ont organiser ce coup dit-il.  
  
-Et pour une fois Potter je pense que tu as raison.  
  
-Allons les voir.  
  
-Avec joie dit Lily. Ils marchèrent pendant un bout avant d'arriver dans la salle commune. Ils voyaient Remus embrasser Amanda et Sirius faire la même chose avec Amy. James et Lily étaient stupéfaits. Comment leurs meilleurs amis pouvaient embrasser leurs pires ennemis. James se racla la gorge pour a tirer leurs attention.  
  
-Quoi dit Sirius qui avait les cheveux tout en désordre.  
  
-C'est moi Sirius et par pur curiosité pourquoi ta bouche était avec la bouche de Martins dit James qui était en colère après ces amis.  
  
-Bien James tu ne vas pas le croire mais j'aime Amy et Remus aime Amanda dit Sirius. James n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend on est ennemi dit Lily qui n'avait pas encore ouverte la bouche depuis le début.  
  
-Oh stop arrêtez de vous chamailler tout les deux cria Peter (AD: je ne pensais jamais dire ça mais je suis d'accord avec Pettigrow). Lily, avec un signe de la tête, que les filles devaient aller dans leurs dortoirs. Et les gars firent de même À cause de la dispute entre James et Sirius, les deux préfets- en chef oublièrent pourquoi ils étaient venus. Les maraudeurs firent semblant de monter les marches et allèrent, avec la cape d'invisibilité de James dans les cuisines. À cause de la dispute entre James et Sirius, les deux préfets- en chef oublièrent pourquoi ils étaient venus. -Salut Cracreg dit James à un elfe de maison.  
  
-Salut M. Potter dit l'elfe.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que puis-je faire pour vous dit-il.  
  
-Bien une douzaine de biscuits ne seraient pas refuser dit Sirius. Cracreg s'en alla et il était revenu deux minutes plus tard avec 1 12aine de biscuits.  
  
-Merci dit James. Les maraudeurs s'en allèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.  
  
-Joyeux Noël cria Cracreg de loin. Ils s'habillèrent et Sirius leur proposa : Les gars après le dîner on va dehors faire une bataille de boule de neige.  
  
-Sirius tu n'as pas oublier Rusard dit Remus.  
  
-Bien c'est facile on va jouer dans le terrain de Quidditch et si on est tanné on va à Pré au lard.  
  
-D'accord dit James suivit de Peter, seul Remus hésita.  
  
-Bon d'accord dit-il. Une cloche se fit entendre pour annoncer le dîner. Les maraudeurs donnèrent un biscuit à tous les professeurs qui étaient à la table des professeurs. Ce qui était bizarre.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un petit salaud Potter, donnez un cadeau aux professeurs pour avoir de meilleures notes murmura Lily à James. Le dîner était fini et les profs prirent les biscuits que les maraudeurs les avaient donné et ils (les profs) croquèrent de dans. Et d'un seul coup les professeurs se mirent à danser du ballet. Tous les élèves présents riaient à gorge déployée même Lily, qui ne rait jamais des blagues de James, laissa échappé un petit rire. 2 minutes plus tard les profs revinrent normal. Du moins tous sauf le directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore, lui continuait à danser avec son tutu rose fluo. Mais par on sait quel moyen il arrêta son spectacle. Il reprit sa place et dit :  
  
-Quel spectacle dit Dumbledore en regardant chez les gryffondor.  
  
-Bon vous pouvez partir maintenant et je vous rappelle que le bal est à 19h dit Dumbledore. Après ce message les Maraudeurs allèrent en haut prendre leurs manteaux d'hiver et prirent leurs baguettes magiques et rampèrent dehors. Quand James sorti, il regarda autour si il n'y avait personne et fit un signe a ses amis pour dire que la voie était libre.  
  
-Ok on fait les équipes cria James.  
  
-Comment dit Peter (AD: y'é ben imbécile celui-là).  
  
-Par roche, papier ciseaux, les gagnants sont ensemble proposa Remus. Et tous hochèrent de la tête pour approuver.  
  
-Roche, papier ciseaux crièrent la gang de gars. Peter et Sirius sortirent les ciseaux cependant James et Remus sortirent la roche. -On a gagner cria James.  
  
-Ouais ouais râla Sirius qui voulait être avec James le champion des batailles de boules de neige.  
  
-1ère étape faire un fort (c'est une sorte d'iglou) pour se protéger dit Remus.  
  
-Fortius cria les quatre gars et 2 forts apparurent devant eux.  
  
-2ème étape faire des boules de neige dit le capitaine Remus.  
  
-Boulus neigus cria à pleins poumons les maraudeurs.  
  
-Maintenant commençons la bataille dit Remus.  
  
-1, 2,3 CHARGEZ crièrent Sirius et James qui était capitaine de leur équipe. James toucha Sirius à la première balle lancée.  
  
-1 à 0 dit James. Pendant presque une heure ils s'amusèrent à se « pitcher » des boules de neiges et c'était rendu, par un miracle sûrement, 22 à 19 pour l'équipe à Peter et Sirius.  
  
-Temps d'arrêt cria James à l'équipe adverse. Mais Peter qui ne l'écoutait pas lança une boule de neige directement sur la face à James. James enleva la neige de son visage et parti à la course pour rattraper Peter qui n'arrêtait pas de supplier James  
  
-Excuse moi Cornedrue dit-il. 2 à 3 minutes plus tard James avait enfin rattrapé Peter et il voulu lancer de la neige sur sa face mais quelqu'un arriva par la porte de derrière et cria :  
  
-Oh vous petite vermine je vous aurais cria le concierge. En entendent c'est mots Peter, James, Sirius et Remus partirent à course vers le saule cogneur et Peter qui était devant tout les autres sec transforma en rat et alla toucher la racine de l'arbre et rentra, James le rejoignit aussitôt suivit de Sirius et de Remus. Les maraudeurs purent entendre :  
  
-où que vous vous cachiez espèces de monstres je vous retrouverais. Les maraudeurs essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles et ils restèrent là pendant a peu près 20 minutes.  
  
-Vous venez les gars on va à Zonko dit Sirius. Les gars hésitèrent un moment et acceptèrent. Ils tournèrent à droite et en suite à gauche. Ils allèrent tout droit virevoltèrent à gauche et ils virent devant leurs yeux, le professeur Mcgonagall, Flitwick et le directeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Vite les gars il faut se cacher chuchota Remus aux autres. Les gars suivirent Remus et ils arrivèrent, téteux, à Zonko.  
  
-Ok il faut dit Sirius en sortant un feuille de sa poche, 1 12aine des bombabousses (pas sure si sa s'écrit de même)), 3 dizaines de bière au beurre truqués et 5 ampoules magiques finit-il. Remus prit les bombabousses, James les bières au beurre et Peter prit les 5 ampoules. -Ok on peut rentrer dit Patmol. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Poudlard, en prenant par le saule cogneur. Quand ils rentrèrent il était 17h30.  
  
-À ils nous restent encore 1h30 pour se préparer dit Peter aux autres. On le sait furent leurs seules réponses. Un à un ils prirent leurs douches. Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'ils avaient le droit de ne pas porter leurs robes de soirée et c'est ce que firent les Maraudeurs. James porta un pantalon noir et un chandail blanc. Remus portait une chemise grise et un t- shirts blanc avec des pantalons bleu marin. Sirius lui portait un chandail bleu et des jeans noirs. Quant à Peter lui il portait un chandail vert avec un pantalons rouge. James regarda sa montre elle indiquait 18h50 et pour être ponctuels ils descendirent à la grande salle. Sirius attendait AmY Martins et Remus attendait Amanda Anderson. Peter lui attendait une poufsouffle et elle s'appelait Mindy Laporte. James vit un gars qui descendait les escaliers et vu que c'était Mattew Mclean le cavalier de Lily.  
  
-Tu y vas avec Lily Evans de manda James à Mattew.  
  
-Oui mais je trouve qu'elle ne va pas très bien avec moi, je ne suis pas son genre répondit Mattew.  
  
-Parce que tu sais qui Evans trouve beau ?  
  
-Oui et je peux te dire qu'elle irait bien avec toi dit Mattew. James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles un gars de Serdaigle lui disait que lui et Evans irait bien ensemble. James ne pu répliquer puisque trois belles filles descendaient les escaliers et James les reconnu aussitôt. Elle qui était la première à descendre était Amanda Anderson. Elle portait une minijupe avec un chandail rouge. L'autre qui la suivait était Amy Martins, elle portait une longue robe bleue et avait mit ses cheveux en chignons. La dernière était Lily Evans, elle portait une robe, qui commençait à la poitrine et descendait jusqu'au cheville, verte émeraude. Les gars partirent en laissant James tout seule. Cornedrue attendu 5 minutes après Valérie Demitra. Et la fille arriva avec une robe bleu ciel.  
  
-Tu es très belle Valérie.  
  
-Toi aussi James dit-elle. Et le couple (AD: SI ON PEUT APPELER ÇA COMME ÇA) rentra tout juste à temps pour le discours de Dumbledore. -Avant de danser nous allons manger ce magnifique repas faîtes par Cracreg et Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et pleins de plats pomme de terre de viande et de bonne choses apparurent devant les élèves. Les élèves mangèrent à leur faim mais Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains.  
  
-Puisque ça fait presque 1 heure qu'on mange on va commencer à danser dit- il.  
  
-Donc préfets venez demanda Dumbledore. Les deux préfets en chef se levèrent et allèrent sur la piste de danse. Il se tenait par la main et la musique partie. Les deux espérait que ça ne serait pas un slow un par malheur c'était un slow. James prit Lily et la rapprocha, il mit ses deux mains sur les hanches de Lily pendant que Lily mettait ses mains sur son cou. James regarda Lily en dansant. Elle était tellement belle pensa-t-il. Il mit sa tête sur son épaule et il pu sentir son parfum, il était au pêche. Le pire pour James c'est qui venait de tomber amoureux Lily Evans. Non il se corrigea, il l'aimait depuis sa première mais il venait de s'en rendre compte. Quel idiot il était. Lily mit ses mains sur le cou de James. Elle regarda son ennemi. Il est vraiment beau pensa t-elle. Elle accota son tête sur son torse et elle pu sentir toute les heures d'enduration de Quidditch. Le pire pur Lily c'était qu'elle venait de tomber en amour avec James Potter. Non elle se corrigea, elle l'aimait depuis sa première année mais elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte. Quelle idiote elle était. Et après ses pensées la musique s'arrêta mais pas eux, ils continuèrent à danser. James et Lily pensèrent rêver mais jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les interpelle.  
  
-Madame Evans, Monsieur Potter la musique est arrêté. James et Lily se séparèrent à contre c?ur. James alla rejoindre Valérie et Lily ses amies. Deux chansons passèrent depuis le « slow » avec Lily et James se demanda si Mattew avait raison. Peut-être que Lily l'aimait. Mais non James tu l'a traité de conne, tu lui as fait tes pires tours pense tu qu'elle t'aime pensa t-il.  
  
Du coté de Lily.  
  
Lily était dans lune, elle pensait à James.  
  
-Penses-tu qu'il vont sortir ensemble dit Remus aux autres (AD : Les autres c'est Amy, Sirius, Amanda et Mattew).  
  
-Je pense que oui répondit les deux gars.  
  
-Moi aussi dit Amanda  
  
-Moi je pense qui vont sortir ensemble après le bal dit Amy.  
  
-Ok Pari tenu, vous misez 2 gallions si ils sortent avant la fin du bal Amy doit 6 gallions à Sirius, Mattew et Amanda dit Remus  
  
-Mais si ils sortent après le bal vous donnez, en regardant Amanda, Sirius et Mattew, 2 gallions chacun à Amy continua t-il.  
  
-Mais si ils ne sortent pas ensemble après Poudlard vous me devez 2 gallions finit-il. Et ils acceptèrent.  
  
-De quoi vous parlez dit Lily qui venait de sortir de sa rêverie.  
  
-De rien dit Remus. Les autres riaient. Pendant un moment ils restèrent en silence et la musique partit et c'était un «swing ». James et Valérie allèrent sur la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser. Du point de vue de Lily, James dansait très bien et ceci la mit mécontente que James dansait avec d'autres filles. Le bal se passa très vite et Dumbledore annonça qu'il ne restait que trois danses. Lily, elle, s'en foutait. Elle venait de faire rager James parce qu'elle avait danser avec tout les gars. Mais au fond, elle ne s'en foutait pas, elle voulait danser avec James¸ mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui demander. Les fulls Métallica, dirent un au revoir à la foule. Il ne restait plus qu'une chanson. Avant de partir la dernière chanson, Dumbledore se leva et fit un message : -Il ne reste qu'une chanson et je voudrais que ça soit nos 2 préfets en chef qui dansent cette dernière chanson. Personne n'était en désaccord contre ça puisqu'il voulait tous voir ce fameux couple danser. James alla voir Lily et lui dit ceci :  
  
-Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse Mademoiselle Evans dit James en faisant le parfait gentleman.  
  
-Oh mais avec plaisir dit Lily en battant des cils. La musique partit et ils commencèrent à danser le slow. Ils dansèrent et ils ne se parlaient même pas. C'est James qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.  
  
-Lily on peut se parler en dansant dit James. Lily n'en revenait pas, James l'avait appelé par son prénom.  
  
-Bien sur James dit elle. James n'en revenait pas Lily Evans l'avait appelé par son prénom.  
  
-Bien je... je... je... balbutia James.  
  
-Bien je je quoi James dit Lily.  
  
-Je t'aime Lily cria James. Toute la salle attendu les paroles de James. James voulait partir à la course le plus vite possible. Mais Lily le retenait.  
  
-James je t'aime dit Lily. James n'en revenait pas il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne pu le dire parce que ses lèvres étaient occupé avec celles de Lily. Il la prit par le bras et l'amena hors de la Grande Salle. Après être sorti de la grande Salle. James l'amena dans le parc.  
  
-Depuis quand tu m'aimes demanda James.  
  
-Bien depuis qu'on c'est vu, mais je m'en suis rendu compte qu'au bal.  
  
-Moi aussi dit James. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dit : -Ouais Potter t'en profite. James connaissait cette voix.  
  
-La ferme Rogue dit-il.  
  
-Je m'appelle Sirius dit la voix. James se retourna et il pu voir que ses amis Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient là.  
  
-Oh les gars dit James. Après quelques minutes Amanda et Amy allèrent les rejoindre. Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Lily s'en dort. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et ils allèrent dormir. Pendant que James emmena Lily dans son lit (AD : LE LIT DE LILY). Et James et Lily rêvèrent de la même chose. Qu'un sorcier les tuait et ils virent un petit garçon résister au puissant sorcier. Ce petit gars s'appelait Harry Potter et il se surnommerait le Survivant.  
  
Fin  
Ils n'y aura pas de suite sauf si vous me le demander. 


	2. Venir lire!

Notes de mon fic  
  
Ok d'abord je vais répondre au reviews :  
  
La petite Rogue : Salut, je vois que t'aime et pour une suite va voir plus bas.  
  
Caramel : Toi aussi, tu aimes. Tu veux que je mette d'autres chapitres sur cette histoire va voir plus bas.  
  
Lunattica : Cool tu m'as reviewer. Tu trouves que tout se passe trop vite. Parce que j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi donc une partie du chapitre avait été effacer, donc j'ai du presque tout recommencer. Tu dis que on ne connaît pas Amy et Amanda, ben c'est ça on n'ait pas supposé les connaître. Bon pour le one shot, je ne savais pas que c'était une journée. Bon ben si tu veux voir si il y a un autre chapitre va voir en bas.  
  
Kyoko : Tu veux une suite ? Ben va voir en bas !  
  
Saraho Potter : Salut tu veux une suite toi aussi bien va vaoir en bas.  
  
Lili22eli : Va voir en bas.  
  
X-spy : Frérot tu m'as laisser une review, merci, tout le monde veux une suite, ben va voir en bas et tu comprendras.  
  
Axoo : Merci de venir aller voir mon fic. Merci de dire qu'elle est géniale mais moi je trouve la tienne encore plus.  
  
Bon maintenant je vais vous dire si je fais une suite ou non. Et bien le résultat est, malheureusement, non. Bien pourquoi ?  
  
Premièrement je ne savais pas que, mon fic aurait eu tellement de review, donc je n'avais pas de suite dans ma tête. Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas tellement ça avoir des reviews anonymes.  
  
Bon comme je ne continue pas ce fic, je peux le donner à quelqu'un d'autres qui voudrait bien continuer.  
  
Si vous voulez aller lire de bons fics, aller lire ceux de mon frère, juste si vous aimez, Buffy et Smallville. Mais vous pouvez aller lire le fic d'Axoo. Et votre dernier choix serait peut-être d'aller lire mon deuxième fic.  
  
À BIENTÔT J'ESPÈRE !  
  
AnoDevils 


End file.
